Horses and Foxes
by Mr.Hello
Summary: Ranma wanted to find something new and different... But what he found was just a new way to screw himself over instead.Naruto x-over


Horses and Foxes

Prologue

Naruto x-over

Disclaimer- I don't own anything and wrote this out of my own boredom. I don't make any money off my stories.

Warning- It's my first fanfic....so sorry if it's really bad. This will NOT be a Ranma/Akane fic.

"BLAW"- Talking

'BLAW'-Thinking

(BLAW)-Other speech

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The heir to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts

Ranma Saotome,

A name that was known by nearly everyone in the Nerima district. A seventeen year old boy who was already engaged to several different people. He was next in line to inherit a martial arts dojo and on top of that he was the one able to defeat a demigod with his bare hands. A young man with long black hair and deep blue eyes. The guys envied him and girls wanted to have him.... to everyone on the outside, his life seemed to be all too perfect.

Ranma sat on the roof of the Tendo's house as he silently thought about his current situations. He slowly closed his eyes, while he allowed the nights crisp air surround him.

Everything in life seemed to be going his way for once after the failed wedding incident. Or so he thought. After the failed wedding, nothing much changed and for some strange reason he wasn't so upset about the whole ordeal. He was only seventeen and when he really thought of it, he was a little intimidated by the thought of marriage. The chaos seemed to die down after the whole event, which was a bonus for everyone. The crew seemed to be growing up and going their own separate ways. So in the end it didn't affect him in a negative way at all, sadly the same couldn't be said about Akane, his current fiancé.

"Stupid....uncute.... tomboy," Ranma muttered to himself as he unconsciously started to rub the back of his head.

She seemed fine for a few days after the failed wedding. It wasn't the fact that the wedding didn't go through, but the fact that nobody seemed to care that it didn't work out. It was as though right after, everything went back to normal. Because of this Ranma had been noticing that her violent tendencies had begun to reappear again. It seemed that she had become best friends with Mr. mallet again, which Ranma happened to have the pleasure of meeting again just a few hours ago.

He had done nothing to deserve the hit. Well at least he thought he had done nothing to deserve it. All he did was go and visit Ukyo for some free food. He even made it known that he was doing so.

"Damn it Akane..... Why don't you trust me..... I told ya, I love you didn't I? And you just started being cute too...." Ranma muttered as he began to clench his fists.

With a sad sigh, Ranma finally opened his eyes and began to stare sadly down at the koi pond. He winced slightly as he could hear Akane breaking cement bricks below as she screamed "RANMA NO BAKA".

"ARGG!! Stupid....uncute!!" Ranma nearly shouted as he began to grab his head and began to roll back and forth across the roof.

He did care, he did want to get married.... Or at least that was what he wanted to think. The truth be told, he wasn't sure anymore. He had been confined for his whole life, he was never really given a choice. He was bored, and the thought of being eternally bored scared him even more than being stuck as a girl.

He wanted to get married, it just so happened that it didn't go as planned. Of course he was disappointed. But there was nothing he could do.... Right?

Ranma shook his head as he tried to get of any thoughts of escaping current set path.... His set path.....

He sat in silence for a few minutes. If he had choice, would he still be here? Would still have his curse? Would he be happier?

'Why.... Why can't things be simple for once?' Ranma thought to himself as he finally hopped off the roof.

Through an open window he was able to make into the house without making any contact with any members of the Tendo family. And as mid-night approaching he went to bed with mix feelings about his situation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The next morning Ranma was able to get himself out of bed, without any worries or strange thoughts about Akane. He went through his morning katas and was able to clear his mind of rivals, marriage, and honour. The only thoughts that ran through his head were the thoughts of what move came next.

His moments of calmness were quickly interrupted by Kasumi's calls for breakfast. He quickly wiped his dry and hurried to the house for breakfast.

"Need any help Kasumi-Chan?" Ranma asked politely as he made a large stretching motion, while entering the room.

"Oh it's quite alright Ranma-Kun," Kasumi responded with her usual calming voice. Ranma merely gave a huge grin in response and plopped himself self beside Akane, who happen to be glaring at him through the corner of her eye.

"Don't look at her like that! Maybe you've forgotten but you're engaged to me, you pervert," Akane growled menacingly. Ranma wisely chose not to respond and simply raised an eyebrow. On the other hand Nabiki who just happened to walk into the room didn't seem to sense the danger alerts being sent out by Akane.

"Don't worry Akane, we all know he's yours....You guys ALMOST got married too....He's used goods. Who'd want him anyways?" Nabiki said with sly smirk.

"HEY!...I'll have you know....." Ranma began as an insulted look spread across his face. Sadly....Or maybe luckily Akane cut him off before he could finish.

"That's right. We ALMOST got married.....AND WHO'S FAULT IS IT THAT WE DIDN'T GET MARRIED!?" Akane shouted back at Nabiki, who took small step back.

Nabiki began to whistle innocently as she looked elsewhere. Ranma wished that he could just ignore this situation, but being him, he knew he need to butt in and try to lighten the situation somehow.

"Hey, chill Akane.... It's in the past, who cares about that stupid thing anyways." Ranma merely stated with a shrug.

The room suddenly got really quiet, which caused Ranma to look around in confusion. Kasumi had seemed to disappear and Nabiki simply stared at him with a look that practically screamed "YOU IDIOT!". Ranma blinked a few time, until he realised that he had just dug his own grave as he handed the gun over to Akane.

"Yo.....Akane, I didn't mean.....it...like that?" Ranma squeaked as he resist the urge of just running for his life now.

By this point Akane was shaking and a dark aura began to fill the room. Nabiki and Kasumi were smart enough to leave and Soun and Genma were lucky enough not to be there at the moment.

"RANMA YOU IDIOT!!!!!! WHY DON"T YOU JUST GO RUN AWAY WITH ONE YOUR STUPID HUSSYS!!!" Akane roared as Ranma once again had to pleasure of meeting Mr. mallet, but not before being splashed with cold water which was located in the cup that Akane was drinking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again Ranma was back on his same spot on the room listening to Akane utterly destroy cement blocks while screaming his name.

He had tried to apologies to her earlier on that day, but all attempts ended with more beating or more accusation of him cheating on her. But what really got his nerves was the fact that his father kept on trying to lecture him about being an honourable man.

'Damn it Akane....I can't do this anymore!!' His mind screamed as stared emotionlessly into the night.

"I really can't do this....I can't," Ranma spoke to himself in an uncertain voice.

It hurt. He worked so hard to get this far. He worked so hard to get close to Akane, and now it was all crumbling down on him.

He was back to his thoughts of leaving everything behind. He was ready to decide for himself for once..... He was going on a trip, a trip that he may not return from. He needed to know whether there was something better out there for him. He needed to know if he really did love Akane, in the way he said he did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early the next morning Ranma had gathered both half awake Soun and Genma at the front door. Everyone was still sleeping and everything was going to plan.

"Pops....Tendo-san, I'm leaving on training trip today," Ranma stated sternly.

"Great, then my Akane shall accompany you!" Soun jumped in almost right away.

"Yes! Great idea son....maybe you can try to seal the deal on this trip of yours," Genma said with giggle and wink. Ranma simply turned bright red, but quickly shook off the thought.

"No.... I need to go on my own......I... um... want to find cure to make me a full man. I want it to be a surprise for Akane..... So I don't want to tell her I'm leaving," Ranma quickly muttered as he tried making eye contact with.

Genma's eyes widened slightly as he began to stare at his son more intensely. Ranma began to sweat slight under his father stare.

"Then I will go with you," Genma said with a shrug as he began to leave the room. But he was quickly pulled back by his collar.

"NO! I need to do it alone....or I could never ...umm... think of myself as a true man," Ranma retaliated lamely.

"Hm....." Was all Genma could say as he look at Ranma with a dumbfound expression.

"Plus....um..... I need you here....ya...know? Just in case Akane gets lonely without me," Ranma stuttered with another lame excuse.

"Plus I need to go now so...... Bye! TELL AKANE I"LL BE BACK!" Ranma shouted as he jolted out the door with his only his backpack and the clothing he was wearing.

"Did something seem slight off about that situation?" Soun asked quietly. Genma merely yawned as they went back into the house.

Ranma took off with across the roof tops of Nerima, not know what was going to happen, or he might end up. All he knew was that, things are going to be better now.... Not just for him, but everyone.

With that thought in his head, he continued to run at full speed with his infamous smirk spread across his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But knowing Ranma's luck, his happiness was short lived. It seemed, that in the rush of things he had forgot to pack any food or money. Not to mention the fact that he was sitting in the middle of some random forest freezing his ass off near a dying fire. Wasn't life just craptastic?

"Food...." Ranma grumbled as he stared angrily into the fire.

'WHY KAMI WHY!!?' Was all Ranma could think of as the flames of the fire danced about.

Taking a deep breath, he decided that he finally had enough. He stood up and took another deep breath and turned the biggest tree and began to punch it. With each punch he was able to let out a little stress, without thinking about the consequences of his actions. In his blind rage he had failed to noticed that he had drawn the attention of hidden visitor. This continued for good hour before he completely passed out.

Ranma was only later waken by an odd look fox. Who was positioned comfortably on his chest. Usually Ranma would consider the fox to be quite cute, but for some reason it gave off the feeling something sinister, which made him feel somewhat uncomfortable.

"Hey..... could ya get off me?" Ranma murmured weakly as attempted to sit up.

The fox simply looked him in the eye and then lowered its gaze to a small mushroom that was currently lying on Ranma's chest as well. Ranma merely blinked in surprised and gave the fox a questioning look.

"Woah.... Is that for me? Ya know what.... you're pretty cute after all.." Ranma said with a weak grin as the fox slowly got off his chest and sat beside him. It continued to stare intensely at him, which Ranma unconsciously shifted in his spot.

Before complete devouring the mushroom Ranma stare at the mushroom intensely. Something about it seemed somewhat familiar, but being completely exhausted and nearly starved to death, he ignored all signs of danger. Within a few seconds the mushroom was gone.

With that Ranma had sealed his fate, in less than a minute Ranma's surroundings seemed to grow around him. Soon he found himself in a bundle of clothes two times his size. He was now in the body of his former six year old self......There was only one word to describe everything he was feeling at that moment.

"FU**!!!" Ranma screamed at the top of his lungs, causing birds in surrounding trees to fly away in fear.

With that said and out of the way he whipped his head towards the small fox currently staring at him, with a look that seemed to be a mixture of amusement and pure evil.

"Ya little bastard! Where the hell did you get that mushroom from!?" Ranma yelled accusingly.

The made a small motion that seemed as though it was shrugging. It gave him a little look that seem like it was smirking. It then began to lower its head, which made Ranma's eyes follow it carefully and then widen when he noticed that was getting into a ready stance.

Before Ranma could prepare himself it began to charge at him. Luckily he was barely to dodge the supposed attack..... unluckily it was just as quick. The next thing he knew he saw the fox running towards him and then a huge wave of power him, knocking all the air out his lungs. Next think he knew he was lying on the ground allowed a blanket of darkness to consume him. Then everything went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Child....I need your help with something) Came a cold voice

"What? Who or what the hell are you....?" Ranma whispered angrily as attempted to regain composure, which was difficult since he couldn't feel or see anything.

(Does that matter now? You're in no situation to be asking questions....) The voice stated in an irritated tone.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I? ANSWER ME!" Ranma shouted completely ignoring the voice, which simply sighed in response.

(We're somewhere in your subconscious.....better?) The voice spoke calmly.

"Oh yea.... Cause knowing that makes me feel so much better..... Now tell me what the hell's going on?!" Ranma growled menacingly.

(Well my name is Kyubi. I've been watching you for a long time now and I have decided that I'll be using your body as a container as of right now. ) The said sternly and full of confidence.

"Like hell you are!! You stupid fox..... What gives you the right to decide something like that?" Ranma shouted angrily.

(I've lost something very important to me...and you're going to help me, make sure that I don't lose it again) The voice stated fully in command.

"What makes you think I'm going to help you?" Ranma asked in some interest.

(The fact that if, you don't I will leave your body and take every bit of life you have. Plus if you're really good at helping me out.... I might even give you the mushroom that will cure you current height problem) It said in a taunting voice. Ranma began to clench his jaw slightly.

"How do I know you're not bluffing," Ranma whispered defensively.

(Do you really want to find out) It growled back

Ranma stood quiet for a good ten minutes.... For some strange reason every inch of his body was telling him to listen to the voice.....that is if he wanted to live to see another day.

"Little bastard" Ranma mumbled to himself in defeat.

(I'm glad you see it my way....) It laughed coldly. Ranma shivered slightly and attempted to shake off the feeling that he had just screwed himself over big time.

"If I do this for you... Will you leave me alone" Ranma asked seriously.

(Of course....but first you need to get me the nanban mirror) The said with laugh. Ranma frowned.... He could practically hear the smirk in the voice.

"Fine.... I'll help you..It's not like I have choice," Ranma sneered.

(Oh.... You're a smart one.) The spoke sarcastically.

"I take back everything I said about you being cute," Ranma stated once again with a deeper frown.

And with the echoing of laughter the world around him began to become clear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes - Yeah.... I know it's pretty bad and rushed, but you know it's my first fic. So there's always gonna be room for improvement. This will be a Naruto crossover.... and if anything is unclear right now, it will be explained later one. I really am hoping for some pointers on how to improve my writing skills. I welcome all comments good or bad. I would like to thank anyone who took the time to read it and review... sooo thanks and if anyone has any suggestions for future chapters, be free to tell my in the review or email me. =)


End file.
